onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 850
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "I'll Be Back - Luffy, Deadly Departure!" is the 850th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Thanks to Pedro's explosion, Chopper, Brook, and the Thousand Sunny are freed from the candy entrapment. Carrot furiously attacks Katakuri only to be overpowered. Luffy clashes with the Sweet Commander and manages to grab him. As Big Mom and the Tarteships attack the Sunny, the Straw Hats manage to get away with Coup de Burst. Meanwhile, Luffy dragged Katakuri into the Mirro-World to battle him. Long Summary Pedro's massive sacrificial explosion engulfs the entire surrounding area, knocking Big Mom down as well as freeing the Thousand Sunny, Chopper, and Brook from their candy entrapments. A distraught Carrot tries to go to the scene of the explosion to desperately try to see if Pedro survived, but Nami holds her back, saying that Pedro gave his life to give them this chance to escape. Luffy prepares to have the crew activate Coup de Burst, but Katakuri still remains on the ship. He asks why everyone is so heated up, and Carrot activates Electro as she leaps at him in a rage. As she attacks, she remembers training in swordsmanship with Shishilian on Zou. Shishilian was constantly overpowering her when Pedro came in and offered to train Carrot with a weapon that would suit her better. He gave her a paw-shaped gauntlet to wear on her hand and trained her, to much greater success. Later, they sat on top of the Whale tree, and Carrot thanked Pedro for helping her to become stronger than she had ever imagined. He told her to be constantly prepared, as everyone would have their turn in life to act and so her turn would come as well. In the present, however, Katakuri manages to dodge all of Carrot's strikes before pinning her to the ground with his foot, and Carrot sheds a tear over her failure to live up to Pedro's instructions. Luffy then steps in to fight Katakuri, and after Katakuri dodges his first wave of strikes, Luffy attacks with Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Katakuri blocks the giant punch with a wall of mochi, but Luffy then unclenches his fist and wraps his fingers around Katakuri's body, trapping him. As Nami builds up the cola energy for Coup de Burst, Chopper and Brook go to tie the Shark Submerge III to the Sunny. However, they see Big Mom heading toward the ship, unharmed by the explosion, and go into a frenzy to get the Submerge tied into place. Amande's fleet of Tartes fires a round of cannonballs at the Sunny, but misses as the Coup de Burst preparation is completed. However, right before it can be activated, Big Mom grabs the Sunny's stern and tips the ship backward, causing one of the cola barrels to fall out of the Sunny's engine. After realizing what has happened, Nami prepares to go restore the engine while Chopper and Brook intercept the next rounds of cannonballs fired by Amande's fleet. Jinbe wants to join them, but Nami tells him to man the helm while she goes below deck, and she gives him a tone dial from Franky to tell him how to activate Coup de Burst. Meanwhile, to Katakuri's horror, Brûlée appears in the mirror behind Luffy to try to help, and Luffy then uses his other arm to grab onto her. As Big Mom starts taking bites out of the Sunny, the Straw Hats see in shock that Perospero is alive. Perospero emerges from the smoke with his right arm missing, and he curses Pedro for destroying his candy armor. Nami hurriedly goes below deck, where she reloads the barrel of cola that had been knocked out of place. With one arm grabbing Katakuri and one arm grabbing Brûlée, Luffy tells his crew that he will leave the rest to them and will return to them later. Following Franky's instructions, Jinbe waits for the cola's energy to build up, and upon completion, he pulls the lever to activate Coup de Burst. The blast hits Big Mom from point-blank range, and the Sunny is sent flying over Amande's fleet and far into the distance. As they are in the air, however, the Straw Hats look and see no trace of Luffy or Katakuri. Luffy pulls himself and Katakuri through the Sunny's mirror into the Mirro-World, and Luffy breaks the mirror leading there as he faces Katakuri. Katakuri states that Luffy is no match for him and will die here, but Luffy affirms that he will defeat the Sweet Commander and return to the Sunny. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Katakuri stomps on Carrot, she laments on her inability to fight him. **As Nami prepares Coup de Burst, Chopper explains to Jinbe about how cola is used as energy. **Amande showing anger towards the Straw Hats for what happened to Perospero. **When Big Mom stops the Sunny from using Coup de Burst, one of the cola barrels spilled, forcing Nami to load another one. Brook and Chopper defend the ship from cannon fire and Nami gives Jinbe a tone dial with Franky's instructions. *Carrot's flashback with Pedro and her fight with Katakuri are extended. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 850